Francis
Francis II (French: François), King of France and King Consort of Scotland, was one of the male leads and deuteragonist. He was the eldest son of Henry II and Catherine de' Medici, the older brother of Elisabeth, Claude, Charles, Emone, Henrietta and Henry III, the younger half-brother of Sebastian and Clarissa, Mary Stuart's husband, and the father of an unborn child with Mary and son with Lola. He was also his mother's favorite child. At the start of the series, he tried to distance himself from Mary so he could focus on what was right for their countries. However, it was unavoidable and he was unable to stop himself from falling in love with her. He also had to deal with his brother's growing feelings for her and constant lying which caused a wedge between the brothers. When he was ready to marry Mary, she left the French Court and later found out of Nostradamus' prophecy that she would cause his death yet he didn't believe in it. When he found out that his father was to legitimize Bash and he would lose everything including Mary, he decided to leave court for a while and enjoy his new found freedom. When he returned to the French Court, Francis was able to reclaim the throne and marry the love of his life. Although later in the show, he had trouble juggling between his love and the throne. After his father went mad, Francis tried to break through to him but it failed and had no choice but to kill him, becoming the new King of France. Soon after, he left the court having learned that Lola has gone into labor and that it's his child, despite having also been told of the Plague. After finding Lola, he was going to allow her to take the baby and leave the French Court permanently but after holding his son for first time, he refused to let him go and this eventually caused tension between him, Mary and Lola. Even more tension was added when he started to be blackmailed by Stéphane Narcisse; with Narcisse knowing that Francis killed Henry. Because of that, Francis started to lie to Mary and do things behind her back in order to protect her but this strained their marriage. Eventually, their marriage became beyond repairable after Mary was raped and she learned the truth of Francis' secrets. Mary began to blame Francis for everything that had happened and that they should live separate lives which led to her short-lived affair with Louis Condé and plans to run away to Scotland with him. After hearing of Mary's betrayal, Francis suddenly collapsed and grew weak to an illness. After being saved by Bash, Francis was done with Mary and wanted nothing more to do with her. Shortly after, Mary betrayed Condé when she refused to leave France. Shortly after, Francis was being threatened to give up his throne and wife by Condé whom teamed up with Queen Elizabeth. Mary came up with a plan to save Francis and France by taking Condé down. Francis also banished his mother from France due to her betrayal in putting his son's life in danger. Francis got back together with Mary and with time, began repairing their relationship. Nostradamus had returned to court and had been secretly treating Francis, knowing that he is dying. As time passed, Francis' relationship with Mary had greatly improved with their marriage continually happily. Francis was a member of the House of Valois ' by birth, and the 'House of Stuart by marriage. He was portrayed by the English actor, Toby Regbo. Early Life During childhood, he and Mary were playmates together at the French Court. Mary mentioned always chasing after Francis when they were young. In the Pilot, we see flashbacks of him and Mary playing with feathers and running up the stairs. Mary whispers to him, "Francis is a girl's name" and they keep running up the stairs laughing. Francis also use to pitch apples at Mary, over the sea wall. Throughout the Series Francis/Season One|Season One Francis/Season Two|Season Two Personality He's all about outer appearance, meaning he cares a lot about what others see in him. But he also cares a lot about what is on the inside of people, he is not quick to judge. He's noble, but also has quite the reputation as a "ladies man". Oddly enough, he is patriotic about his nation of France and seeks to replenish the country. He's also quite intelligent, as he's taught himself skills to match his modern people, but is quite modest about these skills. While spending time with Mary throughout the series, she begins to have more of a positive influence on him. Physical Appearance Francis has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He is described as a handsome young man. Relationships |-|Romantic= Mary Stuart: Mary is Francis' childhood friend, wife, and the love of his life. Francis has had a strong and difficult relationship with Mary. At first he was interested in Olivia and Natalia before Mary's arrival. Due to Henry's influence on him, Francis always thought he must put his country first before love. Discovering that his mother had been plotting against Mary, he vowed to protect Mary and always stand by her side which cause them to spend more time together. After Tomas' arrival, Francis' learned that he murdered his first wife and was afraid that the same would happen to Mary. He eventually killed Tomas to protect her and began a romantic relationship with her. Later on, Bash's feelings for Mary started to come to the surface causing Francis to drift away from Mary. Spending time with Olivia, his feelings for Mary continue to grow and later made love to her. His relationship with Mary grew even more stronger to the point where he admitted that he would die for her. When Mary left the French Court, Francis was devastated. She was returned to the French Court after a week and he confronted her to why she left. Mary told Francis of the prophecy and he did not believe in it, calling the prophecy "superstition". When Mary told Henry to make Bash the next King of France causing Francis to be furious and heartbroken, leaving the French Court. During his time away, he was still mourning hid heartbreak of losing Mary. Some time later, Francis returns to the French Court and is reunited with Mary. Having to choose between Francis and Bash of whom to marry, she chooses Francis. His relationship to Mary is stronger than ever and has been trying to have a baby with her. (See Mary and Francis.) Olivia D'Amencourt: Olivia is Francis' ex-girlfriend. They met before the series began when Olivia's family lived at French Court and they shared the same teacher. They began having a relationship, they were however caught by someone at court and rumors spread. Olivia's family was forced to leave court and their relationship ended. Olivia however later returned to court and tried to steal Francis away from Mary at the demand of Catherine. She succeeded for a short amount of time. Francis in the end chose to be with Mary fully. Lola: Lola and Francis had a one night stand, while he was separated from Mary. This resulted in him fathering Lola's child. Which he didn't know about. Since Lola kept it a secret because she didn't want to be shamed or want Francis' wife Mary to have to deal with Francis not having a child by his wife but by Lola. He later found out when Lola went into labor and asked Mary to tell Francis. He then left court regardless of there being a plague to go find Lola and his child. The two have agreed to raise the child together. Meaning they've had to keep a friendly relationship so far for the sake of their son. |-|Familial= Catherine: Francis had a loving bond with his mother. He loved his mother very much, and was willing to go against her if she ever harmed Mary in any way. When he learned the truth of why his mother was plotting against Mary, he refused to believe in the prophecy and wanted his mother to stop interfering in his relationship with Mary. He left the French Court after Mary became engaged to Bash and lost his right to the throne. While in Paris, he learned that his mother was accused of adultery and hurries back to the French Court to save her from being executed. Catherine told Francis that his fate had changed; so he could finally be with Mary and reclaim the throne. Francis' deeply cared about his mother and was grateful that she had always supported him. (See Catherine and Francis.) Sebastian: Bash is Francis' half-brother and best friend. Growing up, Francis always looked up to Bash. He felt that he could always rely on him for anything. Francis learned a lot from his brother such as fighting and tracking. They had a strong, brotherly bond until is was broken due to Bash always lying to Francis and his feelings for Mary. When Mary became engaged to Bash, Francis cut his ties with his ties with his brother and left the French Court. During his travels, Francis was hurt by losing Mary and his brother's betrayal. When returning to the French Court, the brothers are reunited but are not happy to see each other causing them to fight over Mary. She makes her choice of who she should marry and chooses Francis but still causes a further wedge between the brothers. A few months later, Bash returns to the French Court seeking help in defeating The Darkness which reunites the brothers. The event caused Francis to reveal how he felt betrayed by his own brother and was put in a life-death situation until Bash saves him. Despite all their differences in the past, Francis and Bash really love and respect each other. (See Francis and Sebastian.) Henry: Francis is Henry's eldest legitimate child and son. They had a strained relationship mostly because of the fact that Francis was Henry's heir and because he is closer to his mother. Henry always saw him as his usurper instead of his heir causing Henry to be weary around him. When his father spiraled into madness he hatched the idea to kill Francis and wed Mary. Although at first Francis was reluctant to kill his father he eventually realized that it wasn't safe for France to have a mad king any longer. So he not only jumped on board with the idea but he executed his father himself during The Joust. He later visited his father when he was on his death bed and felt a lot of grief and guilt over what he had done. (See Francis and Henry.) |-|Friendships= Leith Bayard: Leith is a friend of Francis who was in the army with him. They first met during the siege of Calais when Leith saved Francis' life. They then became fast friends, counting each others lives to each other. When they returned to court after taking over Calais. Francis gave Leith a large amount of land and money to win over the girl Leith was telling Francis about, which he didn't know was Greer. Telling him his only regret was that he wasn't able to give him a title since he wasn't yet king and his father was too mad for him to ask for favors. (See Francis and Leith.) Louis:TBA |-|Enemies= Narcisse:TBA Appearances Name *'Francis' is a masculine and feminine name. It is the English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman". Due to the renown of the saint, this name became widespread in Western Europe during the Middle Ages. Trivia *In the Pilot, it was revealed that Francis tried his hand at sword and knife making, stating that "I can't help thinking that every man, even a king, should have some kind of skill.". Oddly enough, it was never referenced in the show again. *Francis did not appear in Sacrifice and Inquisition. *At first he was not interested in Mary, but slowly he started developing feelings for her. *Francis' only true love was Mary Stuart. *He is in love with Mary and he would die for her. *He had his first kill in Hearts and Minds, when he killed Tomás of Pamela. **It makes him the first main character to have an on-screen kill. *His name is related to his country, and was in honor of his uncle. *He is his mother's favorite son. **Historically though, Henry III was. *Francis was Mary's first kiss. *Francis and Mary got married in Consummation when she chose him over Bash. **Historically, Francis and Mary's public wedding took place on 24 of April in 1558 at the Church of Notre Dame in Paris. *Francis has shown to be the possible better fighter due to beating Henry and Bash in a fight. **Bash taught Francis how to fight. *Francis killed his own father in Slaughter of Innocence. *In the show, Henry claims that he named Francis, his son, after his older brother, whom he later revealed he murdered. **Historically, Francis was named after his grandfather, Francis I. *Francis was blackmailed by Narcisse to sign an edict that said that everyone in France would have to publicly declare their faith to the king so they could rule out the Protestants or Narcisse would have Caroline and Montgomery accuse the Valois line of regicide. *Historically, Prince Francis was 13 in the year 1557. *In Inquisition, Catherine mentions that it was 10 years before she and Henry had their first child together. **Historically this is untrue, Francis was born on January 19, 1544: 11 years and 3 months after his parents wedding *In the episode In a Clearing, Francis dies from head trauma after he is brutally attacked while saving Mary from a gang of assassins. **Historically, this is inaccurate: Francis died on December 5, 1560 at the age of only 16 after suffering complications from an ear infection which was exacerbated by an abscess in his ear. Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Protagonist Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Prince Category:King Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased